


救赎第二部16

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部16

第16章   
　　众人顺着她的手指看过去，见她指的正是那个站在魔尊身边，十分受宠的魔侍。  
　　“他？”魔尊低低笑了起来，“公主不再考虑？”  
　　璃舞早就看那魔侍十分不顺眼。旁人皆屏声敛气，对他父王毕恭毕敬，只有他旁若无人的与魔尊说笑，全不把她父王放在眼里。魔尊身份高贵，倨傲些也在情理之中。他区区一个魔侍也敢如此放肆，是欺他妖界无人么？  
　　“父王！”璃舞拽着妖王的袖子撒娇，“方才您不是说尊上身边之人，个个都是以一当百的猛士么？想必这位魔侍也定是深藏不露了，璃舞很想开开眼界呢！”  
　　魔尊威名远播，妖王虽然很想煞一煞他的威风，但又怕搬起石头砸自己的脚。群魔之中，只有那魔侍看着还弱一些……  
　　便笑道：“尊上，此次比试不必全力争斗，点到即止，绝不会伤了贵使。”  
　　魔尊嗯了一声，拉过那魔侍的手为他除掉腕上双环。“既然妖王一片盛情，那你就去跟他们玩玩吧！”  
　　魔侍躬身，“谨遵御令。”  
　　妖王既存了一击必中的心，选的自然是妖界一等一的武士。便对鸿瑕道：“你去跟贵使切磋切磋。切记，万万不能伤了贵使。”他背对着魔尊说话，语气诚恳，眼神狠厉，其中深意不言而喻。  
　　鸿瑕心领神会，“王上放心，我知道分寸。”  
　　两人齐齐走下台阶，魔尊一脸担忧，遥遥对着魔侍的背影叫道：“当心，当心。”  
　　妖王失笑，“尊上不必担心，小婿定不会……”一句话还未说完，却听魔尊道：“别把人打死了！”  
　　妖王的脸色顿时变得很不好看了，“尊上此言何意？”  
　　魔尊胳膊往扶手上一搭，袍袖舒展，如云似锦。  
　　“没什么意思。”狭长凤眼微微一挑，三分玩味七分戏谑，“喝酒，看戏。”  
　　两人在场中站定，一人高壮如铁塔，一人长身玉立如翠竹。  
　　周遭妖精立刻大声鼓噪起来。  
　　“这样的小身板，风吹吹就倒了，还敢跟驸马打？”  
　　“魔界当真是无人了，竟派这么个东西上来应战？”  
　　“哎呀，这张脸倒长得清俊。希望驸马别出手太狠，我还等着剥下这张脸皮玩玩呢！”  
　　这些议论声越来越大，扰得一干魔将坐立不安。  
　　“尊上，不如让我等去战吧！万一败了岂不堕了我魔界威名？”  
　　“不错，他不过是一小小魔侍，灵力不高，武技更是……更是从未见过。还是换个人去打吧！”  
　　一干魔将中只有燎原君隐约猜到了什么，但又无甚把握。只因那魔侍面容与天帝区别极大，再则便是那魔侍十分柔顺温驯，全不似天帝那般气势迫人。  
　　他垂眸看向魔尊，却见魔尊唇畔噙着一抹笑，气定神闲的道：“不急。”  
　　此时场中两人已斗了起来，鸿瑕使一柄长枪，魔侍使一柄长剑。枪来剑往，风雷之声清晰可闻。众妖看得目眩神池，桥舌不下，不时爆出声声喝彩。  
　　几个回合之后，鸿瑕耐不住了。他加大攻势，将灵力灌注在枪上。　　  
　　扎、刺、扑、点，枪风过处，地面开裂，碎石飞溅。众妖迫于他威势，连连后退，将场中空出好大一片空地。  
　　忽然银光一闪，鸿瑕凌空跃起，长枪化作千万条幻影，将魔侍笼罩其中。  
　　只听轰隆一声，地面轰然坍塌，丝丝裂纹以枪尖为中心四散开来，布满全场。而那魔侍早没了身影，想必已被深深埋在乱石之中了。　  
　　“好。”霎时间声浪直冲云霄，众妖兴奋得满脸通红，终于在魔尊面前扬眉吐气了一回。  
　　妖王掩不住脸上得意，“对不住，小婿年轻，出手狠辣了些。”他终于不再压抑，大声道：“原来尊上身边也有这等无用之人。不过没关系，我妖界人才济济，区区一个魔侍死了便死了，尊上随意再挑一个就是。”  
　　魔尊以手支颐，眸光流转，似利刃从妖王脸上划过，“此时就论输赢，未免太早了。”  
　　妖王打了个哈哈，正要讽刺两句，忽然周遭安静了下来，犹如一只叫得正欢的鸟儿猛的被人掐住了脖子。他愕然看向场中，只见一柄长剑架在鸿瑕颈间，而剑柄正握在一只白玉手掌中。  
　　“怎么……怎么可能！”终于有人回神，“他，他不是已经……”  
　　抽气声此起彼伏，无数话语聚在一起，反倒听不真切。但众人脸上的惊愕是骗不了人的，这么多人，这么多双眼睛，竟无一人看清那魔侍是如何逃过这片天罗地网，从万千枪影中脱身。  
　　鸿瑕似不觉得疼痛，反手一枪便朝魔侍刺来。这么近的距离，任凭是谁都躲不开他这全力一刺。但枪尖堪堪碰到衣衫，就再也刺不进半寸，因为一只手掌牢牢攥住了枪杆。犹如钢箍，纹丝不动。  
　　他面皮紫涨，气血倒涌，而对方依旧气定神闲，连眉梢都没抖动一下。  
　　“你……你到底是……”一股冰寒猛的传到掌上，他心头剧震，立刻松手后退。  
　　然后他看到那杆陪伴了他万年，从他本体中淬炼出来的玄羽枪，就像枯枝般段段碎裂，散落一地。  
　　魔侍负手而立，衣袂飘飘宛如谪仙。  
　　他仰头看到公主惊愕的脸，看到妖王失望的眼神，环顾四周，皆是众人不敢置信的目光。他羞愤交加，跃至半空化出本体。  
　　风起云涌，一条银白的蛟御风而行，口吐闪电。  
　　“要斗法吗？”魔侍轻轻一笑，“好极！”  
　　徐徐微风霎时间变成狂风，吹得众人站不住脚。力弱者已远远避开，妖力强大者也不得不张开结界以免自己被吹走。  
　　巨大的风旋发出尖锐的啸叫，呈螺旋状连接天地。魔侍发丝纷飞袍裾张扬的立于风眼正中，唇畔含笑双手渐拢。忽而数百条蛟龙从风中电射而出，朝鸿瑕飞去。  
　　他惊怒交加，忙忙筑起结界。但那些蛟龙并非真正的蛟龙，它们无形无体，乃疾风所化。结界很快发出悲鸣，风龙趁隙而入，将银蛟切割得体无完肤。  
　　凄厉嘶吼响彻天际，蛟鳞飘落，血雨霏霏。  
　　“鸿瑕，接剑。”璃舞大怒，随手将斩日剑用力掷出。  
　　蛟龙在半空化作人形，右手执剑朝魔侍劈来。  
　　魔尊眼眸一眯，不由坐直了身子。  
　　却见魔侍不闪不避，徒手握住了剑刃。  
　　众妖脸上露出喜色。斩日剑锋锐无比，无论何物，触之必碎。区区一个魔侍有多大能耐，竟敢徒手接下这等法器？  
　　但他们脸上的笑容很快僵住。无断肢、无残骸、无血、无哀嚎。斩日剑被魔侍握在手中，轻松得宛如孩童戏耍。  
　　“触之必碎？”魔侍薄唇翕合，笑得玩味。  
　　咔擦，剑身上现出一丝裂纹。  
　　众人瞳孔一缩，亲眼看到那柄无坚不摧的斩日剑被魔侍一点点捏碎，化作星光消逝在空中。  
　　“尊上不让我杀你。”魔侍轻轻叹息，似乎极为遗憾。  
　　鸿瑕扯动嘴角，却因恐惧太甚连话都说不出。  
　　魔侍一指点在他眉心，硕大的身躯霎时倒飞出去。尘埃落定，众人定睛看去，只见一条巨蟒倒在远处。筋脉俱断，灵台已毁，他虽不死，却比死还难过万倍。  
　　那些素日与鸿瑕交好的大妖本想为他报仇，但看到这等惨状，再看看台上笑得恬淡雅致的魔侍，不由得咽了咽唾沫，悄悄收回了迈出的脚。  
　　魔侍走回台上，所过之处众人纷纷闪避，唯恐不小心触怒了他。  
　　“因陪那蛟戏耍，颇费了些功夫。”他伸出双手，让魔尊将双环套上。  
　　“本尊瞧你耍得挺高兴的。”魔尊嗤笑，转眸看向妖王，“虽说他出手狠辣了些，但驸马连本尊身边的一个小小侍从都打不过，也太没用了。”他唇角勾起，“幸好大婚尚未举行，再换一个新郎也还来得及。”  
　　妖王气得面皮紫涨，胸口急剧起伏。他强忍怒火，扯出一丝比哭还难看的笑，“多谢尊上手下留情，小王已备下宴席，请尊上移步。”  
　　魔尊心情极好，右手一抬，那魔侍立刻乖巧扶住。  
　　妖王盯着魔尊背影，咬牙切齿，“想不到连一个小小魔侍都这么厉害，今日真是丢尽了脸。”他顿了顿，叹息道：“父王对不住你，鸿瑕已被打回原形，明日大婚该怎么办啊？”  
　　璃舞定定看着魔尊一行人的背影，过了许久才恋恋不舍的收回目光。“父王，魔尊有一句话说得很对，鸿瑕实在没用，这样的人怎能与我相配？我堂堂妖族公主，所嫁之人必是六界最英武不凡的男子。”  
　　妖王愣了一下，倒抽一口冷气，“莫非你要嫁魔尊？”他又惊又怒，语重心长的道：“孩子，听父王一句劝，魔尊不是你我能招惹的。别说此人孤高傲慢、喜怒难测，就凭他跟天帝那种关系……”  
　　璃舞轻轻摇头，“不是魔尊。”  
　　妖王啊了一声，长长松了一口气，“不是就好，不是就好。”转念一想又觉得不对，除了魔尊，还有别人入得了他这女儿的眼？“难道是……是那个魔侍？”  
　　璃舞脸颊微红，轻轻点头。“他能力卓绝，灵力深不可测，容貌也……也着实俊美。女儿……甚是欢喜。”  
　　妖王还是觉得不妥，“可是他只是一个魔侍，身份低微。堂堂妖族公主许配给一个魔侍，父王怕大家笑话你啊！”  
　　璃舞笑道：“凡间有句话叫‘英雄莫问出处’，待他一飞冲天，还有何人敢笑话我？再说了，我们妖族虽然人数众多，但大能者却寥寥无几。他若入了我妖族，我们既平添了一位能力卓绝之人，又和魔族亲密了一层，岂不是一举两得？”  
　　妖王深以为然，一脸欣慰，“说得不错，我的女儿果然长大了。只是不知魔尊是否应允。”  
　　璃舞成竹在胸，“魔尊身边侍从千千万，怎会在乎区区一人。至于他……”抿唇轻笑，“能够摆脱奴仆身份，摇身一变成为妖族驸马，谁会拒绝这天大的好事？父王放心，我定会让他心甘情愿。”　　


End file.
